This invention relates to an electric appliance having an electric cord (or power cord) which may be detachably engaged with an electric connecting portion (or receptacle) of the electric appliance. This invention also relates to the electric connecting portion and electric cord.
There are a variety of electric appliances having different types of detachable electric cords to suit different needs. Most electric cords have two plug members connected by an electric cable, in which one of the plug members is connectable to an electric appliance while the other plug member is connectable to an electric source, e.g. a mains socket. However, once the electric cord is engaged with the electric appliance, it is usually very difficult to detach the plug member from the electric appliance. This can be very dangerous when the electric cable is accidentally pulled while the appliance is operating. For instance, when a person trips over by the electric cable of an operating electric deep fryer or kettle, the whole appliance unit can be turned over and the contents contained therein, i.e. hot oil or boiling water, can be poured out of the deep fryer or kettle. This may cause serious injuries to users of the appliance.
In addition, conventional electric cords have limited features to ensure safety in its operation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electric appliance having a detachable electric cord in which the above shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric appliance having a body member and a detachable electric cord, wherein the body member includes a receptacle (or connecting portion) having at least one pin member extended therefrom and a first attracting means, wherein the electric cord includes at least a first plug member and a second plug member which are electrically connected with each other, wherein the first plug member is electrically connectable to an electric source, wherein the second plug member includes a second attracting means, and is releasably engageble with the receptacle of the body member by an attracting force between the first and second attracting means, wherein the pin member includes a tapered surface, and wherein the second plug member further comprises at least one aperture sized to receive the pin member of the receptacle of the body member, and wherein       width    .    of    .    said    .    aperture        width    .    of    .    said    .    pin    .    member  
is from 1.1 to 5.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric cord comprising at least a first plug member and a second plug member which are electrically connected with each other, wherein the first plug member is electrically connectable to an electric source, wherein the second plug member includes an attracting means attractable to a magnet, and is releasably engageble with a receptable (or connecting portion) of a body of an electric appliance, wherein the second plug member further comprises at least one aperture, the aperture having a width in the range of 2 to 9.5 mm.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a receptacle (or connecting portion) for use in an electric appliance comprising a receptacle surface and at least one pin member extending therefrom, wherein the pin member includes a tapered end surface which is inclined to a longitudinal axis of the pin member by 15xc2x0 to 75xc2x0.